More than Friends
by dreamlily
Summary: An unforeseen circumstance has left Madoka feeling less like herself, and unable to concentrate on her summer job. Yuu is transfixed by her woeful eyes and can't help but feel bewildered by his own emotions. When did she become something more than a friend...MadokaXYuu R&R, no flames please!


**(A/N)** Hello everyone! I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the planet, I had some rather difficult things happen at home. But now that's all done with and I'm overjoyed to return back to writing. Hopefully, I can still make a story that will brighten your day~

I wanted to focus on a pairing that was out of the ordinary, because what's this website without any ingenuity? I will return to writing my other stories soon, this just served as a stress-relief project.

* * *

_When did she become something more than a friend..._

* * *

"Earth to doka-chan! Hey are you even paying attention?" Yuu moaned, waving his arms in a feeble attempt to make his older friend aware of his presence.

It didn't take a genius with a 180 IQ (such as himself...) to figure out he was better off speaking with a brick wall. Wherever Madoka was in her mind, certainly wasn't the beach-side snack shop she held a summer job at.

Her blue-grey eyes held an intent gaze, a wistful expression across her pinkish lips. Salty air whipped about, brushing her chestnut locks off to the side with about the same force as a gentle hand touch.

For a moment Yuu was almost transfixed himself, wondering what captivated her so fiercely. Madoka wasn't the daydreaming type. She was the exact opposite if anything, her actions controlled and precise.

Several years ago before the tragic storm that wiped over Bey-City, she fluttered about like a worker bee, always making sure everyone's Beys were in tiptop condition. Dealing with boneheads like Ginga and Kyouya who broke their devices constantly didn't exactly make her job any easier, but she was nonetheless passionate.

That was one thing the younger male really admired about her, that innate compassion she lived by. Madoka was so diligent and filled with knowledge, but not the least bit conceited about it.

A flashback seared through his mind without warning, imagery so vivid that it felt like it happened only minutes ago...

* * *

_"Move out-of-the-way!" A child grumbled, serious discontent on his face. The adolescent next to him seemed equally annoyed, arms folded across his stocky frame._

_"No way kid! I'm getting first crack at the new Bey shipment before anyone else."_

_"That's not fair! I got here first."_

_"Losers weepers, tough luck shrimp."_

_Yuu looked on with an exaggerated sigh, limber legs swaying with impatience. He was seated on a plastic bench nearby a Bey arena, waiting for his friends to arrive. _

_He didn't find it the least bit surprising that he was the first one there at the Bey-Pitt; antsy was his middle name. Yuu could hardly sleep the night before, anticipating his battle with Masamune. He would finally get to show the animated porcupine-haired blader who was top dog (since everyone knew Masamune only got lucky beating him in the World Championship Qualifying Rounds...right?)._

_Much to his annoyance however it seemed Masamune was late. Yuu could practically envision him still at home, awkwardly contorted within his blankets as he drooled in slumber._

_"So stinky!" He moaned again, letting his dictation drag on. It wasn't that he was too peeved or anything at his companion, but the arguing between those kids was beginning to make him skittish._

_Yuu knew he'd have no problem taking either one out in a match, the issue would be resolved in no time. But between the two's bickering, he couldn't tell anymore who was at fault for the argument._

_"Hey break it up you guys!" A scolding tone echoed throughout the store. In entered Madoka, lugging a heavy cardboard box. Sweat had pushed her oblong goggles into a crooked position, but she didn't seem preoccupied with them at the moment._

_The mirrored expressions of shock between Yuu and the other boys would have appeared almost comical to any onlooker. In fact, it took a full minute before one of the kids piped up, "He started it..."_

_Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, Madoka let her parcel hit the top of the display case with a thud. She walked around to the other side and disappeared into a back room for several minutes._

_When she finally emerged, a glinting object could be seen grasped in her right hand. This elicited another stunned look from her customers, who appeared to think they'd wandered into some slasher movie._

_Even Yuu was out of his seat, balancing on his tippy-toes to watch the scene unfold. A lump formed in his throat as his nervous suspicion was confirmed. She indefinitely possessed a knife._

_"How's this for you?" Madoka questioned, bringing the blade down with an agile swing. Yuu covered his eyes by automatic reflex, but still left a sparse space in between his fingers to view._

_Shrieks erupted from the young boys, who now clung to each other in fright like lost lovers. Yuu couldn't prevent a giggle from escaping his lips as he realized the weapon's true purpose._

_Madoka had slit open the lid to the box, and was now rummaging through packaging peanuts for its contents. "A Rock Orso D125B and a Hyper Aquario 105F, make sure you take good care of these. Beyblades are a lot more than just toys, they need to be treated with care. You follow?"_

_With a soft smile across her face, she held out the shiny new Beys for the children to take, one in each of her palms. Both hesitated for a split second before nodding and scooping them up greedily._

_"I totally have a good feeling about this Rock Orso, we're going to aim for the big leagues!" The first kid pronounced, making a v-shape with his fingers._

_"Pssh... that spot's reserved for my Hyper Aquario!" The second child declared, closing his eyes with a smug expression._

_Heads filled with lofty dreams and aspirations, the two exited, store bell letting off a hum as the door slammed behind them. For Yuu the chime was symbolic. It reminded him of how a church bell signified peace. In the same manner, the ringing sound assured the atmosphere would now become tranquil without any trivial disputes going on.  
_

_Yawning loudly (since calmness translated to boring in his unsophisticated mind...), Yuu approached his slim female friend with a deceiving look of indifference. In truth, he was a bit curious why she gave those Beyblades away to kids who clearly didn't seem capable of wielding them._

_Madoka jumped at the sound of his voice, clearly unaware that he had been present for the little exchange. "Hey Yuu. Are the others here?" She inquired while adjusting her goggles and cleaning off the countertop with a small rag._

_"No, they're late or something." Yuu shrugged before placing his hands behind his dandelion-colored hair. _

_"I see." Madoka nodded knowingly. There was probably more times than either of them could count that Ginga had abandoned her for something frivolous. "I'm-"_

_"Can I ask you something?" Yuu quickly interjected, emerald eyes narrowing into slits. He acknowledged he was acting a little blunt, but patience was never one of his strong suites._

_Madoka blinked in response, lips pursed into a line of confusion. Yuu interpreted her muteness __as a signal to "go right ahead" and question; so he did._

_"I know you're nice and all, definitely not empty-headed like Gingy. So why are you handing out Beys like unwanted Halloween candy? From what I viewed, it seems like those rowdy kids will have their Beys broken in less than a week." Yuu contemplated, shifting his weight to one leg._

_"Well..." Madoka paused, looking up to the rafters in thought. She draped her elbows against the countertop before continuing, "No one starts off as a perfect blader. We all have our own obstacles to overcome whether that be a massive ego, a lack of self-confidence, or just not understanding a Bey's specialty. With practice__ and determination, anyone can become great some day. Don't you agree?"  
_

_"I-I guess." Yuu stuttered, caught off guard by her retort. Certainly she made a good point but..._

_"Don't you care about what happens to those Beys? It will mean more work for you in the long run." He blurted out, lips curling into a childish scowl. _

_Madoka frowned at his remark as she replied, "Of course I care! That's the exact reason why I gave them those Beys. My father once told me that if you love what you do, you'll never live a day unhappy. I'm devoted towards others. Just because my passion concerning Beyblade is different from the norm, doesn't make anyone better, wiser, or stronger than me. You following me buster?"_

_"Yup, gotcha doka-chan." Yuu smiled widely while feigning a look of innocence. It made perfect sense really, they all had their own commodities. He adored ice cream, Masamune enjoyed winning, and Madoka liked being a friend. What a novel notion..._

* * *

Okay, I'm sure you have a bunch of questions right now like what is going through Madoka's mind, and why is she working at a snack-shop...I'm evil to leave it off so abruptly!

Of course I'm not going to give you the answers silly, you'll have to keep reading to find out. This will be a three-part story at most unless anyone requests otherwise.

Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to tell me what you thought in a review. ~Lily


End file.
